Crazy about her
by misskimhyun
Summary: Drabbles. #SwanQueen


_DISCLAIMERS: Personajes pertenecen a Once Upon a Time, serie de ABC._

_NOTA: Regina y Emma están en una relación. Mills es alcaldesa de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Amaba con locura a esa mujer. Cierto, la única persona en todo el Universo capaz de verla en un estado de debilidad, de poder verla llorar sin morir en el intento, de permitirle animarla en los momentos que los necesitaba, era justo aquella rubia que sabía exactamente cómo tratarla. ¿Sería que por ser una Charming su encanto ya venía en la sangre?<p>

No lo sabía, pero a veces Emma como podía ser de linda, también lo era de testaruda. Regina hacía todo lo posible para conservar su imagen en público desde que regresó al puesto de alcaldesa. Como autoridad, su deber era ser un ejemplo para los ciudadanos y por eso uno de sus centros de atención era dedicarse a la educación de su hijo, pero la rubia insistía en llevarle la contraria a lo que le había inculcado al pequeño. No odiaba que Emma formara parte del crecimiento del pequeño, al final era el hijo de ambas, lo que le molestaba era que se comportara como un padre permisivo.

_- ¿Enserio creyó que me podría ocultar que Henry reprobó matemáticas?_ - la mujer se sentía decepcionada por la actitud de su rubia al no haber sido firme con su hijo y castigarlo tan pronto se enteró. Pero, así como rápido la hacía enojar, más rápido la contentaba.

Sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular sobre la mesa, miró la pantalla y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

**"Tú y yo, regañando a Henry en la cocina, mientras de paso también me regañas a mí por ocultártelo y por ser una pésima madre que necesita ser castigada para luego de una gran pelea terminemos reconciliándonos en la cama con crema batida y fresas, no sé, piénsalo ;D"**

Regina sólo alcanzó a reír, esa rubia como robaba sus mayores suspiros y sonrisas.

"**Olvídalo**" – respondió la morena.

"**Regina, enserio lo lamentamos, el chico por haberlo ocultado y yo por no habértelo dicho tan pronto lo supe, quería que el fuera quien te lo dijera, y por favor lo del primer mensaje vuélvelo a pensar**"

La morena estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la vibración de otro mensaje la hizo estallar en carcajadas.

**"Bueno, no le pienses mucho, ya estamos afuera esperándote, hace mucho frio, olvide mi sweater en tu cama, ¡y ya quiero que me regañes! No es que sea masoquista, quiero mi reconciliación ¬u¬"**

Intentando ocultar su sonrisa abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>- <em>A ver, déjame ver si entendí<em> – suspiró la morena con su mano tallando su sien mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar a su hijo con el brazo enyesado en el hospital- _Emma te dijo que los superhéroes también forman parte de los cuentos y que posiblemente tu podrías ser uno, entonces decidiste probar si era cierto ¿no es así?_

Regina preguntaba ya un poco enfurecida mientras hablaba con Henry. El pequeño asintió mientras Emma bajaba la cabeza avergonzada ante la fulminante mirada de la morena. Regina siguió hablando.

_- Así que para comprobar la teoría te subiste a un árbol y saltaste desde_ arriba - su voz se tornaba más enfurecida todavía. Y el pequeño volvió a asentir.-_ ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué serías Superman? ¡¿Es que acaso ambos son idiotas?!_

_- Pero yo lo atrapé a tiempo_ – intentó defenderse Emma

_- Si, lo atrapaste pero aun así no evitaste un hueso roto_ - respondió fulminándola con la mirada- amaba a su familia, pero a veces pequeñas situaciones como esas, que eran normales para ellos, hacían que Regina se replanteara si el haberse enamorado de Emma era su final feliz o un castigo.

Salió de la sala del hospital para hablar con el doctor y preguntar si daría de alta a Henry en ese mismo momento, cuando una voz quebrada hizo detener el corazón de Regina y que esta diera la vuelta para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-_ Yo_ – caminó Emma hacia la morena un poco nerviosa mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos provocando que la furia de la ex – Reina Malvada se doblegase al verla de esa forma –_fue una estupidez de mi parte, no volverá a ocurrir nada parecido te lo prometo Regina._

Por un instante la morena se sintió mal por ser ella quien provocara que Emma estuviera a punto de llorar. La rubia pocas veces lo hacía, eso indicaba que realmente estaba arrepentida y se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Henry.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – La alcaldesa se acercó a ella con cuidado acariciando una de las manos de la Sheriff que tenía marcas como prueba de que había sido el colchón amortiguador para la caída de su hijo

_- ¿Yo? No hay problema con esto, sólo son raspones – _sonrió. Y de nuevo Regina admiraba a aquella mujer, quien no guardaba rencor para con ella que tan sólo llegar al hospital había desahogado su ira con regaños hacia ella. Y aun así, Emma no la culpó, sino intentaba disculparse.

- _Sabes_ –comenzó a hablar la morena- _cuando me avisaron que ambos estaban en el hospital casi me dio un infarto_ – se desahogó Regina sosteniendo entre sus manos las de Emma en un fuerte agarre– _Sentí como mi cuerpo quería morirse por la preocupación de pensar que algo malo les había sucedido, a ustedes, los únicos seres que en verdad amo_ – Regina abrazó a la rubia – _Yo no estoy preparada para separarme de ustedes._

Emma besó la frente de la morena mientras la seguía estrechando entre sus brazos.

_- Perdón_ – fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de los labios de Emma.

Ya en casa, con un Henry en su habitación y ellas en la suya, Emma siguió tranquilizando a Regina con una serie de pequeños besos y mimos. Demostrándole a Regina que en efecto, el amar a Emma era su final feliz.

* * *

><p>Una Regina enfurecida se encontraba caminando en su oficina de un lado a otro luego de desaparecer del lado de la Sheriff quien sonreía por lo que había logrado tras dejar juntas a Henry en la escuela.<p>

_- ¡Emma Swan testaruda! ¿Testaruda? ¡Idiota! Si, idiota le queda mejor. ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme delante de todos que la besara? ¡Y chantajearme con la excusa de que s__i no lo hacía yo ella gritaría que me amaba como tantas veces lo ha hecho en público!. Eso sí es estar imbécil.__Pero más imbécil soy yo al haberlo hecho. Maldita Swan, siempre haces que me sonroje cuando se trata de ti. _Y totalmente ruborizada, se sentó frente a su escritorio y abrió su celular para leer el mensaje que hace 15 minutos le había llegado.

**"****Deliciosos labios que tiene majestad, ¿Podría ir por una segunda ronda?"**

Regina sonrió y luego de escribir dejo su celular sobre la mesa aún más roja si es que se podía. Mientras que por otro lado la Sheriff leía su respuesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**"Si, y no tarde que es de mala educación dejar esperando a una Reina"**


End file.
